


The Eyes of Impurity

by RedFox13



Category: Bloodborne
Genre: Gore and graphic death, Other, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox13/pseuds/RedFox13
Summary: Join the League he said, it'll be fun he said.





	The Eyes of Impurity

Yamamura stood quietly in the shadows of the alley way. A giant censer billowing incense masked his scent. He was waiting, all his senses tuned to his surroundings, and before long he heard sounds. Shuffling footsteps, cackling, and incoherent mumbling. His prey, a blood-addled hunter approached. He seemed oblivious to his surroundings which made him even more dangerous. 

Grasping the handle of his chickage he readied himself. As the hunter staggered past Yamamura struck, decapitating the hunter in a single stroke. His head rolled to the ground and his body sunk to its knees with a thud. Blood sprayed from its neck in crimson bursts as it fell to the ground twitching. Sheathing his weapon Yamamura knelt by the corpse and said a silent prayer.

As he finished his prayer he caught a glimpse of movement in a pool of blood. A vermin writhed and thrashed wildly as it tried to crawl away. Grinning in delight, Yamamura grabbed the vermin and held it tightly. He had joined the League a few years prior, and despite his many hunts this was his first encounter with vermin.

Out of curiosity he gazed at it, it's dark multi-faceted eyes glistened in the moonlight. As he stared deeper he saw his own blood spattered reflection grinning maliciously at him.

In a final moment of clarity an awful truth was revealed to him. Impurity suggests imperfection, humans by nature are flawed, impure. To rid oneself of impurity was to rid oneself of what makes them human. To deny your humanity was to become like the beasts.

Yamamura screamed.


End file.
